Unknown Soldier
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Aubrey's just Aubrey she always has been and thought she always would be. She never thought for a second she wouldn't. Until she and her friends are targeted and attacked by wolves. Now in a race against themselves they try to find a cure. set post shiver


**Ok, so here's my amazing idea about well read and see...**

**Takes place after Shiver**

**Just FYI Lettie is a nickname for Scarlett.**

**This was 6 pages long on word just FYI**

**Aubrey POV**

"Aub? Did you hear me?" My Best friend Owen asked waving a pale hand in my face snapping me out of my daydream.

"No, what?"

"We're at Scarlett's should I go get her or you?" He asked giving me look that seemingly hinted towards me getting it.

"I will retrieve the third musketeer. You drove so I guess it's my job to do this." I sighed running my fingers through my auburn hair.

He laughed, "cool, see you in a few." and he glancied away from me and towards the dash of his Jeep.

I sighed opening up the door and walking out into the light rain towards our third musketeer's the house. Huh, I hadn't noticed the rain earlier... But I also didn't notice Owen trying to get my attention, or the fact it was after dark. So I guess my perception had given away to oblivion today.

I quickened my pace as I hit the sidewalk and started running mid-way towards the door.

I decided not to ring the doorbell, instead I decided to do my "wild animal" routine.

I started banging on the wooden door.

"HELP! There's a-a-a," I started trying to think of an animal to be out here with me, "ARMADILLO! Open up before he kills me with his armadillo ways!" I shouted pounding for a few more seconds before the door opened, it was Scarlett's mother.

"Armadillo? Last time you at least said something dangerous. What was that?"

"It was a rabid coyote." I told her blushing; these people knew my routine at this point.

"Ah, so you ran out of wild Texas animals to shout about?"

"No, I still have possum with rabies, along with werewolf, and squirrel with rabies." I told her and she snorted.

" Aubrey March Shane, what would your mother say if she saw you doing this every day?"

"Not something I'd want to hear Mrs. P." I told her before she laughed again.

"Want to come in? Lettie will be down in a few minutes." Mrs. Peterson asked me and I shook my head.

" Can't, Owen's in the Jeep." I answered her nodding towards the car.

"I'll get him." Mrs. Peterson told me going around me pulling out her phone.

What was she doing? I mean Mrs. P was cool and everything, but this was going to be weird.

"Owen! Your mother's on the phone! She wants to know if you're wearing clean boxers!" She shouted.

"Crap!" I heard him shout running to Mrs. Peterson who happily handed him the phone.

"There's no call going on." Owen said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know." She said taking her phone back and walking back past me and into the house.

"What was that?" Owen asked nervously as he approached me.

"We have to wait for Scarlett."

"And why was my mother involved?"

"She wasn't. And by the way! If you actually used hygiene you wouldn't fear parents so much!" I told him sighing as he ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"I shower! I wear clean clothes! I brush my teeth! I say I'm clean!" He argued.

"Obviously not boxers." I muttered and he frowned at me.

"Meh, I forgot. And look at you!"

"What about me?"

"You-you are gorgeous AND NEGATIVE!"

"Um….How would saying that help your case?"

"It doesn't." He said staring down at his feet. Why was he acting so nervous and awkward today?

"BUT! It plays me out to be nice and you well cocky over your beauty!" He suddenly burst out.

I laughed, "Since when am I cocky? The only cocky person Lettie."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Owen whispered moving next to me and further from her.

"Scarlett!" I rejoiced hugging her quickly.

"Hey Aub, hello Owen." She told us pleasantly.

"Stay away from me! I want to live! I need to live! I can't die this young!" Owen shouted scuttling behind me.

"Hun, you're still on that? That was last week, this week I hate Aidan." Scarlett said laughing at him.

Scarlett and her volatile hatreds were probably the most hilarious thing you'd ever see. One second you could be chatting with her about something and then she'd spot someone and walk away suddenly and bitch slap them. Needless to say Owen and I made tons of bets on these happenings. I'm pretty sure he basically bought my car...

"You mean Aidan from next door?" I asked her.

"What'd he do to you?" Owen asked her.

"He mocked you two." She told us sighing.

"Huh, he struck me as a nice guy." Owen said sighing. Owen and I weren't well off on the social chain, though Scarlett was so we survived without too much embarrassment. So this hatred of the week was provoked, very rare for our Lettie.

She shrugged, "teenagers are cruel."

"Um... Lettie we are teenagers." I told her and she nodded.

"That's what makes this funny."

"Well, are we going to have that movie marathon or not?" Owen asked us.

"Oh right! I must be going blond to forget that..." Scarlett was blond...

"Haha very funny, now come on we have free rain over Aub's House because the parents are on vacation!" Owen rejoiced quietly.

"Yep, I know. Bye Mom see you tomorrow!" She shouted into the house.

"Bye guys!" Mrs. P shouted before we headed over to the car and loaded up in it.

~~~~**At Aub's~~~**

We pulled up to my house and sprang out; Owen and Scarlett pulling their bags out of the back and following me up to the door.

"So did you go to blockbuster?" Owen asked me.

I nodded, "I got a ride there before my parents left."

"Cool, so when does your car get out of the shop?" Scarlett asked.

It had been nearly a month since I had last seen my screaming metal death trap of a Camaro, since my mom decided to try to drive it. That had been a big mistake on her part.

"Monday, they still have to give it a new paint job." I responded systematically.

"Did they even still make parts for it?" Owen asked opening the front door as I retrieved my key.

"Yes, believe it or not."

"Wow." He said shaking his head.

"STOP!" Scarlett said suddenly and we did, right in the middle of my living room.

"We are not going to spend the next couple days talking about current events and small talk!" Scarlett said and we nodded.

"That's good; I would've died if that's what happened!" Scarlett said letting out a sigh of relief before plopping onto the couch and going through the movies.

"These look good." Scarlett told us propping up her heeled feet on the coffee table.

"I kinda want to get out to be honest." I told them as they made themselves at home Owen heading instantly for the fridge.

"Okay, what would we do?" Owen asks eagerly looking over at me.

"Use the neighbor's pool, they're out of town." I told them and they smiled.

"Pool hopping?" Scarlett asked and I nodded.

"One problem if you two geniuses haven't noticed, its November." Owen told us raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Scarlett asked.

"We'll freeze our asses off." Owen told us.

"It's only 60 degrees Owen and the pool heats up." I told him.

He shrugged, "Okay but I guess I'm in my boxers." Owen told us sighing.

"And I'll borrow your back up bikini." Scarlett said and I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I told them.

_~~~~~ A little later at the pool~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Are you sure they're gone?" Owen asked.

"Yes! They are gone for the week!" I told him swimming over and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Honestly! You're putting the moves on Owen right now!" Scarlett asked jokingly.

"Shut up."Owen said laughing.

"Owen Oliver Bennett!" Scarlett said laughing loudly.

"What?" He asked leaning onto me.

"Shall I call your mother?"

"For what?"

"For doing this!" Scarlett said grinning.

"Your here too!"

"Will you two stop it? Someone might hear us!" I told them, sighing.

"Like me?" A voice asked from close by. I screamed ducking under for a split second to swim behind Owen.

"Hey Sis'! Who knew you were that jumpy." He said laughing; I raised an eyebrow and looked at the guy. It was my half brother...

"Hello Cale." I sighed looking him over. He'd grown a few inches; maybe even enough to be taller than Owen, and that was tall.

And that hair, same color as mine, as unruly as Owen's.

"I thought you weren't coming until Thursday?" Scarlett asked and he shrugged.

"I figured you guys needed some company."

"Uh huh." I replied knowing it was a blunt lie.

"Did you guys know there's a ton of wolves around here?" Cale said changing the subject.

"That's seriously cool!" Owen said swimming over to the edge and hopping out to talk to Cale.

"Have you talked to Dad?"

"Nope not in a year, he probably had another kid knowing that asshole." Cale shouted back and I nodded.

That was our father's thing per say he'd meet a woman stay with her long enough to have a kid, stay until the child turns one then leave. At this point I bet we had about 10 half siblings.

"Yeah…" I said sighing.

"Do you guys want to go TP my old science teacher's house?" Cale asked and we all raised an eyebrow.

"Um, you do realize this isn't where you live? That next door is my Mother's house not yours. Your mother lives, well somewhere else." I told Cale calmly.

"She lives here! By that I mean around the block! Come on We've got to do this!" Cale shouted.

"What do we have to lose?" Scarlett said shrugging and hopping out motioning for me to do the same.

We TP-ed the house, as I think back on it I wish I hadn't but all the same we did. We were stupid teenagers who thought we were on top of the world.

"I can't believe we didn't get caught! I mean seriously the husband came out halfway through and didn't notice!" Cale raved as we turned a corner to the part of the neighborhood that was still under construction.

There was something watching us, I could tell. I looked to the house frames among us, there were wolves scattered in them, staring directly at us.

"Everybody run!" I shouted and they turned to me. There was a chorus of Howls among us and they got the hint. Haul your asses' outta here.

"Mother of Fuck! What is this, a horror movie?" Cale screamed grabbing onto Scarlett to make her run.

"Owen?" I screamed turning around and stopping. There was a wolf right there biting into his shoulder.

"Owen!" I screamed and one wolf approached me its brown eyes seeming reluctant but moving towards me all the same.

I glanced around for protection; the closest thing to a weapon was a loose board.

I didn't hit the wolf closing in on me though,I whacked the one on Owen. Big mistake on my part, the wolf that had been moving towards me had jumped onto my back sending me to the ground. This was the most pain I'd ever felt, to the point of which everything started to go a blur.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was Cale, screaming my name...


End file.
